


烫泪

by xingyun6



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingyun6/pseuds/xingyun6
Summary: 磊昀/昊昀
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	烫泪

吴磊记得那天拍毕业照，昀老师站在他前面。张若昀回头说小磊，不要再哭了。是老师对不起你，这次当过去吧，好吗?他看见阳光不偏不倚从老师颧骨处拐过去，照在吴磊手指间:它们像滚烫的沙河，使他记得不是模拟考他错填空格，使一块黑色的阴影错位。也不是张若昀退一步来恳求的语气，他手指在吴磊擦眼泪的幅度等云云，显得他更加可恶无赦了。而是那个，那个——吴磊看见昀老师左手小拇指的素戒，双尾鱼样式将张若昀手指上残留的红墨水痕迹偷去。戒指像沉寂万年的创口贴，将吴磊对张若昀仅剩一些梦寐的，谄媚的，在潮湿梦境里的，他甚至连老师为自己在伤口上涂消毒酒精的幻想，全被孵化成血痂，不可以流血色眼泪。

在那之前，有很多故事要讲，那我们挑一个吧。那时吴磊又做梦了，汗在他床单上融成阴影，于是他爬起来喝了水。快高考他从走读调到住宿，吴磊听到他的上下床铺晃荡着接住潮汗和鼾声，咯吱咯吱像榆树无数条气根互相缠绕成膜壁，连成一座巨大潮湿的雨林城市。吴磊在白色碳酸钙墙壁上刻下第四百五十六次张若昀的昀，却很容易偷去笔画变成的，它们的辉煌在吴磊面前好残忍。所有人都说他太有勇，光艳亮丽的皮囊，真是惹人爱的理科高材生，吴磊却像初恋分手的初中生般依恋一位年长者，在梦里无数次出现张若昀全身上下的身影。他怕他已经连张若昀随便割下一层血肉，吴磊都能认得一清二楚的疯痴。他默默低下头献出一滴眼泪给枕头，整个人蜷缩起来如脆弱的幼崽，便又睡了。我想，看来，这个故事看来要从夏天之前讲。

昀老师是新老师，夏天前被调进来教毕业班。办公桌在第三排左手靠阳处，如他一样爱整洁，有稳重年长者的风范。昀老师有时候很出奇的可爱，试卷锁在柜子里露出几角的白色，他喜欢用甜类便利贴，特别是小狗样式，字体软软的一撇一捺不太风范就跳在里面。他进到教室是笑得眼睛眯起来，圆鼻尖上的软痣连带皮肤红成一片。吴磊那时手指有些发麻，颤迢迢站起来说:我是班长，张若昀老师你好……他的脸就好像舞池里的minLight供昀老师观看，吴磊的丑态都在说欢迎光临了。张若昀手指从上到下划在四十五位处，他说:吴——磊，是你吗?昀老师说话怎么像小动物，嘴巴嘟起来喊自己的名字，吴磊有些失力跌坐在位置上，那吴——磊两个字好像从昀老师头顶滑到他软的乳肉，再挡道于昀老师下陷的腰窝，吃掉吴磊所谓小小宇宙的理智。他心里被鼠类牙齿偷偷摸摸吃掉一块，酸胀到冲出去，连缺口都是陈皮糖味。只至于后面昀老师说什么他都没听，吴磊就将老师的脸为一个靶心，就再也没离开过。这时吴磊第一次在手心上写下张若昀的昀，他没有写错。吴磊只是感觉他所谓坚持的什么什么东西，突然破裂了。

他叠了一罐幸运星，勉为其难说是几位女生送的，老师收下吧。昀老师笑得很开心:是吗，好想知道她们是谁，太感谢了。吴磊想:你一笑我也好爱你，我应该跟你说感谢。

后来吴磊便有意无意如寄生细胞依赖住昀老师了，他只记得那些日子是相片，用桃色夹子轻轻挑起，昀老师脸颊的幅度被吴磊窗台的阳光射进来，阴影圈在他手心上都要日日被意淫。昀老师为他补课时眼睫毛颤抖的幅度，手指拿着笔圈起有机化学方程式，吴磊只是将头靠得越来越近，昀老师笑了一声，拍了他头一巴掌说:你叫我怎么看啊，小磊?

吴磊耳朵红的很厉害，手指搅在一起。他只想把小——磊这两个带有撒娇的，母爱的字眼在心底无循环的录音再播放。他只能说:没……没有啊……

只是夜里他躲在被下撕开青春期的成熟日，眼睛里却只有昀老师两腿分开跪下来，舌头往他阴茎处舔过，昀老师黏黏地说小磊，小磊，小磊……醒来吴磊看着裤子上的一片脏秽，那些手指间的白，这是他第一次对昀老师的亵渎，他把昀老师当幻想对象。吴磊落尽很深厚的男孩之神爱，吴小班长的自我孬童行为的热忱，他只是很想流眼泪，自己太坏了。最后只能在墙壁上刻下又一个昀字。

后来太过火，烫裂到将吴磊心肺烧一遍的痛，他刻了多少个昀，可能自己也记不清了。昀老师在他眼里太过神女般的好，他连写字粉笔突然折断时的窘态都是母亲的可爱，昀老师他从脸廓到脚尖都是软润的，手指拢起来成一个圈就把吴磊全部目光缩水，吴磊只看见昀老师的所有所有。他写很多张烫金边花纹的信:署名却像细胞分化愈来愈放肆，张若昀老师，昀老师，昀……他连心中那股烫流都抑制不住泄到笔尖，用英文字体写我亲爱的，那四个单词像烫火，楸树林纷飞灰烬下的火苗。吴磊太爱他是永无止境的争论，他一心热浪奉给昀老师，远不撒手，坦白不遮蔽。与时间爱欲拔河的吴磊，他好想要张若昀欲吻欲哭欲爱自己，却永远花落人亡两不知。他桃色的青春期，全都写满了张若昀。

但他永远记得一天，夏雨第一次下降。像洪水一样把吴磊的无菌乐园种下了最致命的张牙舞爪的菌种。吴磊手指关节红红的，打球时弄破口子，上面贴着创口贴。他想:当初应该贴在心口上。那时放学特地带多一把伞，想象推开办公室门跟昀老师一起回家补习。可他动作停到手把就再也没有继续:老师，老师他。吴磊全部力量好像只留抿嘴，眼泪一粒都没忍住。他怎么相信张若昀与他一墙只隔去交欢吗？他看见窗帘上的叠影。他人和老师的叠影交缠肆虐，热烈抚吻，昀老师嘴边的轻喘一二被谁谁谁掠走，裂的涩的会阴交融。张若昀后背和手指就贴在窗户的剪影，他的嘴巴，他的大腿，张若昀下颚骨尖上扬，软软腻腻沉在水底说，昊然——刘。刘昊然。吴磊就站在门口，眼泪有要把自己淹死的青春期错觉，却还要说对不起……

吴磊却瞬死了，他狼狈奔回寝室的板床，一次次仿佛磕裂他的心脏。真的要自杀在大风大雨之间吗，他骚动到撕裂——骚动到张若昀的脸，吴磊都狠狠，恨恨，一把惨痛地下跪。吴磊连第一次恋爱都没有，却有了无数次暗恋的失败，他想起张若昀叫他名字嘴角上扬的幅度精密八点五度，现在那些语气却陷入堪堪死在鱼缸里，把他隔离得像死掉的金鱼翻肚，被昀老师残忍切割，冷冷冲去下水道。他蜷缩起来成远古时代大爬虫的模样，包裹住他受伤的皮肤:吴磊怎么知道张若昀的昀字怎会还拥抱一个刘昊然?就一个陌生到无边际的陌生人，就这么把他的初次心动到死亡的经历全解决了?他不知道哭到多久，在梦里的昀老师的身影第一次显得如此失真。

模拟考前一夜，昀老师问他:小磊怎么啦，眼圈这么黑，又不听话打游戏了吧?吴磊心酸酸的，他想怎么自己这么爱哭呢?却只能点头，点头，他连带着一颗心沉默下去。他看见昀老师电脑屏边贴着的便利贴从班上课表，变成一只柴犬，旁边小小字写着:昊然。最痛还是昀老师手指上的新戒指，小小包裹住一颗珍珠。吴磊手指掐在一起，其实抱着最后一点希望，他写完最后化学式的字母才开口问:老师，你真幸福。

张若昀笑他:为什么这么说?

吴磊突然心就颓然地碎了，他牙齿打颤说:戒指……对吧?刘昊然是吗，是刘昊然送的吧……?送他突然站起来时有愧对者的失态，痴癫的痛苦，他看见张若昀一刹那的颤抖，是不是?是不是?！

他感觉昀老师在抖，两只手和两条腿在恐怖地抖动说，小磊，你在干什么?吴磊第一次把陌生人之名如此咬牙切齿记在心里雕刻，自己像过山车的车头灯狠狠坠落，摔在水泥地上扑通一响，尸体在那里抽搐连叫都不会叫，他眼泪突然啪嗒就流出来，嘴角抽动了一下。是刘昊然吗，是不是……?

吴磊就像昀老师一张水冷底片夹在书里，即使说我爱你，都会被认为是摘抄。他知道自己比不过刘昊然的。吴磊才是花落人亡，是钗头凤里的唐婉葬亲父的眼泪，吴磊是所有喜剧里悲剧里的白头女巫，为所以新人附和的反派。他颤抖抱着昀老师，手指尖都僵硬——他甚至还有妄想吗?他痛苦婆娑眼泪，手指甲极深掐在腿肉上，老师，我宁愿你把我当宠物狗，你为什么不可以——你为什么不爱我，连一下下……?

他最后一次也是第一次拥抱昀老师，头塞在他的脖颈里抹眼泪。吴磊像宠物一样感受到昀老师的颤抖，鼻尖痣都酸涩地挤在小小一处。张若昀手指摆在吴磊后背，他说:对不起，小磊，我不知道你。昀老师才知道他手上浑然滚烫的一粒泪，他是爱的热烈，连骷髅眼睛里都要被感动渐渐春光的吴磊。昀老师怎么说得出口:可惜你晚来了两年，仅仅是吴磊和刘昊然出生时差的那两年。小磊，往事是如露亦如电的。他说:吴磊，你没有错过我，应该我是你的过错，我对不起你。

我好像快说完了，后面故事应该结尾。吴磊那天拍完照就走，毕竟他早也被提前招走了，就在没有讯息。后来昀老师结婚，和刘姓的一位大学生，其他事便云云过去。新婚后还在原来的学校上班，男朋友每天在校门口接送。女同事说:昀老师，你真幸福。

昀老师每次都会恍然一下，笑着说:谢谢，你也会的。他只是会突然想到很多年前一个夏天里埋藏在办公桌下的一罐幸运星。小磊，像烫泪，永远在昀老师心里烫出一个空洞。

故事就这么说完了。


End file.
